


Six Foot, Two (My Favorite Height)

by starrywrite



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”And I don’t care what he looks like, as long as he loves me. No I’m not particular… But could he have blue eyes, just like the sky?” - Marie Miller, 6’2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Foot, Two (My Favorite Height)

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with this song recently ("6’2" by Marie Miller) so here’s a little drabble-y songfic thing that i spat out ayyyyy um idk if this really makes sense tbh?? mostly unadulterated fluff and i hope u like it <3

_Lord I've been prayin'_  
 _For somebody I've never seen_  
 _And I don't care what he looks like_  
 _As long as he loves me_

Dan’s in love. Or at least, he wants to be. 

He’s watched love on TV and read about it in the books. His parents tell him about the night they met and knew they were each other’s “the one” and his friends gush over their significant others and how they’re oh, so amazing and meant to be with each other. And damn it, when is it Dan’s turn?

He knows that this isn’t a competition but he wants to be in love, he wants someone to love him. He’s lonely and it sucks. He doesn’t want to be someone’s whole world, he just wants to be their favorite part; and at the same time, he wants to be the favorite part of someone else’s world. So why doesn’t anyone care about him like that? What is he doing wrong? 

Maybe its’ because his other half doesn’t exist. Maybe he’s spent too much time dreaming up the perfect person for him that he’s stuck with loving a person who can only exist in his mind, in his dreams. But if he’s being honest, his dream soulmate is a pretty perfect person. 

He’s not too particular on looks, but Dan’s got a thing for someone on the taller side. Specifically six-foot-two if he finds himself with a guy; he doesn’t know why but he thinks that’s the perfect height, probably because he’s pretty tall himself and he wants someone who will match his height. And eyes, Dan _loves_ pretty eyes, especially blue eyes. Blue like the sky, blue like the sea. He wouldn’t mind being with someone who when he looks into their eyes, he feels like melting. 

But when it comes down to it, looks aren’t important - at least not that important. He wants someone who will make him feel safe and warm, someone who will make him smile when he feels like he doesn’t remember how to. He wants… someone who will love him as much as he’ll love them. 

They’re out there somewhere, he knows it. And until he finds them, he’ll wait. 

_I've been gettin' so lonesome_  
 _Waiting for him to come around_  
 _But if you're teaching me patience_  
 _I'm willing to work this all out_

He’s waited and he’s waited and Dan is pretty sure that he’s met something special.

It started online, though he’s not even surprised because he does spend a good majority of his teenage years online - what is a social life anyway? But that’s where he first finds Phil Lester and after some YouTube stalking, some Dailybooth flirting, and some sexy Skype calls, they’re finally going to meet in person and it’s all Dan can think about from the moment they set the date to the moment he steps off the train. 

He’s eighteen when he meets Phil for the first time, and he’s positively shaking from head to toe, and he’s convinced himself he’s going to say the wrong thing or do something stupid, but when Phil sees him, he pulls him into the tightest embrace and Dan can feel all his woes and worries melting away into a puddle at his feet. And they stand there, holding each other for what feels like forever, when in reality it was probably just a few seconds, maybe even a few minutes, and when they break their embrace, they’ve got their hands tight on the other’s forearm and their foreheads nearly touching (nearly, because Phil’s actually taller than Dan - and Dan’s pretty tall, but Phil is the first person he’s met who’s taller than him - so he has to push up on his toes just a smidgen). And Dan looks at Phil and he can feel his heart hammering hard in his chest as he looks into Phil’s eyes, and smiles. 

“What?” Phil asks him, his voice soft and sweet and meant just for him to hear.

“You-” Dan blushes, hesitating a little, then says, “You have really pretty eyes.” Phil chuckles, maybe a little embarrassed by Dan’s statement and he looks down at his shoes, and then Dan adds, “You could go swimming in those eyes.” and Phil chuckles again, telling him to shut up, and god, Dan just wants to kiss him. He’s been in his presence for only five minutes, but Dan already knows that Phil’s perfect… and maybe even perfect for him.

That day in October was just the start of it, because ever since then they become inseparable and Dan wouldn’t have it any other way, because Phil is perfect and has blue eyes and he’s six-foot-two, and he makes Dan feels safe when he holds him and happy when he’s sad, and Phil loves him as much as Dan loves him, and Dan couldn’t have dreamt up a more perfect person than Phil Lester. 

And it’s been four years later, and they’re still going stronger than ever, and Dan’s pretty sure he’s met the man of dreams. Literally. 

_But lord take your sweet, sweet time  
And lord I don't care what he looks like._


End file.
